Crimson Hunter
__TOC__ Biography Crimson was once a simple reploid. He has no hate, no anger, he was simply happy to do what he was made to do. He was once just a simple "Helper Type" reploid, which were assigned to homes to help with busy households. He was assigned to a rich family, the Rains. They were heavily involved in politics. They were one of many that supported the Maverick Hunter creation. Crimson quickly became close to Hunter Rains, the son of Victor Rains a Governer. Over time as the maverick war dragged on, officials such as Victor had become targets because of the support given to the maverick Hunters. During a planned evacuation of the Rains mansion Mavericks showed up and killed the family. Crimson miraculously was unscathed during the skirmish. He was enraged that they killed his family, including Hunter, who was just a child. He joined the Maverick Hunters shortly after the ordeal. He found his self actually very capable in battle. He began to modify his body so that it was more combat oriented. He found himself in a situtation in which he had to quell a human riot. In a struggle with a human he wind up killing them. He secretly found his self enjoying the act. Eventually after many weeks he goes maverick his self. He joined several raids, but he found his self numb to all around him. The mavericks reminded him of the hunters. Upon this he left and began to wander about on his own. In a freak accident with a teleport he wind up on Koniki island and has such been living there for quite a long time. He found the place a new home and perfered it to the nightmare war he came from. Due to the longevity of his staying there he finds most oddities very normal and has become numb to them even. He sees Kikari as his best friend and almost like a little brother. They have saved each other lives and watched each others backs. They both attempt to take on the responsibility of defending the inn and its residents, which have brought the two into conflict from time to time. As well as their conflicting ways about going about things Crimson being the more violent and blunt about situation while Kik is more of a pacifist and a talker. Regardless the two share a very strong bond almost like that of family. To the point that Kikari's father asked Crimson to watch over Kik, which Crimson takes very seriously. Crimson strives to be that which he feels he is replicating, humans. He wishes to be as human as possible, which is why he opted for the more cumbersome removeable armor than permanent one. As his time as a servant he saw how humans families worked and wanted it badly. He believes if he acts human than one day he can have that. Which is why he often refuses to shut down his pain or emotions, unless the situation is extremely severe. He has even gone so far as to ask Aridan about a reploid giving birth to a child and procreation, wanting so badly what he had seen. Under all his violence and crass attitude, he really just wants to be happy and have a family. As well thanks to his time with Hunter, he is very fond of children. He enjoys playing with them and being around them, but he is often off doing something or is too busy to talk with or enjoy the company of the children of the inn. Though their safety is one of the reason he protects the inn with his life. He used to often use the trees to move around the forest quickly, being able to calculate which would hold his wait in micro seconds and be able to jump along them. Though one time he was distracted, hit a branch that couldn't support his weight, fell from a good distance and broke his leg. This was how he met Syriana. She would fix his leg and in doing so she asked many questions about him. Finding him interesting because of how far more advanced he was compared to robots she had seen. Eventually they spent more and more time together and started going out. Their relationship has been rocky at spots as her past experience and treatment by her father has made her at times unstable and to actions which sometimes fall beyond normal moral boundaries. All the same he loves her and would die for her, which he almost has. After a year and a half, Crimson asked her to marry him. They are now engaged, but still don't have a date for the wedding, which will take place in the Deschain compound, Syr's childhood home. The wedding now off. He now lives with Triss in her hangar. The two now going steady, he is in love with the mechanic. After talking to other he believes he made the right decision. Appearence Without Armor: He has the physique of a twenty year old in their prime. He doesn't look ripped, but has a decent set of muscle with is actually irrelevant due to his skeletal structure giving his strength anyway. He has dark brown eyes. Dark red hair(maroon), which is often disheveled and has a couple bangs that fall over his face. He is also a foot shorter without his armor's boots and bulk. He generally wears very loose and casual clothing, never really taking his self seriously. His complexion is slightly tanned, but not extremely dark, slightly pale with a hint of tan. With Armor: As having used to being a 'civilian' model, he has vastly upgraded his armor to that of a 'Hunter' model. His helmet is a basic affair, domed shaped with a green gem on the forehead. It wraps around his ears, down along his jaw line, and finishes at his chin. His helmet is mostly red save for the edge which are black and a line which come from the peak of the gem to the back of the crown of the helmet, splitting the red in two halves. His torso is however a different story. It goes from his neck down to above his belly button would be, his stomach is covered in a skin tight under armor down to his waist. It is mostly red, except for the green gem in the center and black lines which branch out from the side point of the gems at angles. On the front the travel up, stop at his shoulder guards then wrap back around to meet the lower lines which wrap around his lower sides and up, creating a black X on his back. He used to wear a cloth cape which where hooked into the back of the blades. Though now he simply projects it as a hologram. His shoulder guards jet out from his body a little ways, leaving a small space between his shoulder and the actually guard. The shoulder is covered in the same under armor as his stomach which goes down to his wrist. The guard is all red except for black lines which come up from under the guard and to a small spike on the top of the guard. As for his crotch armor. It, like the rest is mostly red. It's starts a little above the waist and the middle comes down in a V. The front is black and the edges where his legs meet are also black. His boots are red. There are black lines which go around his knee and down across his ankle, which meet on his shin to from a elongated X. He has armor heels, the heel and front part of the armor being black. His gauntlets share a similar design to his boots however on the front of the forearm there is a green gem which is similar to the one on his chest and helmet. Also the gauntlets jet out slightly over the elbow, but do not impede movement. Abilities His armor. It can take a lot of punishment before giving out. He can take a normal bullet as if it nothing. As well as giving him a little added punching and stopping power. It lost some of its defensive capabilities once it became internalized, but in return he got back some speed. Thanks to the internalization Crimson can have his armor form over whatever clothes he may be wearing at the time, getting rid of the annoyance of having to strip down and put the armor on manually. It uses small machines which move as one to cover him and form his armor. His boots house small jet propulsion in the soles and heel. He can travel about fifteen miles an hour in spurts. Mostly uses it to either get somewhere quickly, make farther jumps, scale buildings quicker and whichever the situation at hand may call for. His sabers are about six inch long handles with ignitors near the guard. They are his favorite weapons. Once ignited it generates a blade about a foot and a half long. It puts off enough heat to melt through most metals like butter. Also he had neuro controls installed in the handle of each so with the use of a radio frequency and magnetism he can guide the sabers when he throws them. Often using them like boomerangs. He houses each of his sabers in his wrists, used to be his gauntlets until his armor was internalized, one in his left and one in his right. He became so habitual with the sabers he can eject and ignite them in one smooth motion. In his gauntlets Triss has installed wrist blades within each, commenting he and Kikari lose their sabers often. They can extend to nearly two feet, but they have only a two hour battery, which once run out will need to recharge. Also within each gauntlet is a Buster. Taking energy from the sun, or his own core if such isn't available, and turning it into bolts of plasma energy. His hand will descend into the front most end of the gauntlet and a short muzzle with form, seemingly from his hand. He can either shoot small stock charged bolts or charge the energy, to create a much larger and more powerful bolt. Along with wrist blades Triss installed a shield in his armor. He can use it at all will and can take a plasma shot to its chest. However sustained assault on the shield will overwork it and short it out and because of Crimson's fighting style this happens nearly each time. Within his helmet he has a communications device, which allows him to pick up any communication in a 30 mile radius. He can pinpoint and locate where a signal comes from. He can communicate with any device within this range, send texts, and as well he can save the device for quick access. After helping EIDF's Quicksilver, he was given some of EIDF's tech. He given a holographic projector which allows him to project whatever image he wishes in a short radius around him. As well use it to create disguises and change his visual appearance. With the hologram he was given powerful scanners which allow him to take in the surrounding area and create a holographic map of that area. He was given very powerful cloaking technology which needs highly advanced scanners to pick up. However being not very stealth based he is still getting the hang of sneaking around. For further defense he was given reinforced EMP armor shielding. Allowing him to not shut down if an electromagnetic pulse is set off nearby him. While not an ability Triss had given him a hover bike. It can travel over 250 mph, able to reach any of the cities on Koniki within minutes. As well a boost capabilities, which surround the bike in powerful shielding and launches it at speed of Mach 1. Being a reploid he is able to navigate and compute quick enough so as not to crash at these speeds. His skeletal structure give him strength well above super human. He can lift several tons thanks to the upgrades he had been giving his self over the years. He can break down metal doors and kill a human being with his bare hands. However when he usual is fighting a flesh and blood individual he pulls his punches and kicks so as not to kill them. Category:Characters Cr